BFDIA Randomized Again/Episode 1
Announcer: Hello and welcome to the best show in the world, BFDIARA Pen: I feel like we've already done this. Pencil: Yeah, me too. Announcer: Well, we haven't *imaginary wink* Announcer: Anyways, you guys sort out the teams, since i don't want to. Taco: Well, I think that- Announcer: Oh look, it's TV, he'll do the job for us. Team 1: Tree, Cloudy, Nickel, Donut, Spongy, Pie, Pin, Roboty, Pen, Ice Cube, Barf Bag, Cake. Team 2: Teardrop, Balloony, Snowball, Remote, Clock, Needle, Lollipop, Golf Ball, Pencil, and Taco. Pie: But who will the team captains be? Announcer: uh, *randomizes again* Announcer: Pie and Snowball. Snowball: Yeah! I deserved to be the team captain. *golf ball faints* Announcer: Beep Boop Bop Bup, Challenge is to Cluck Cluck Cluck Pencil: I think Announcer is broken. Pin: Yeah, he's been acting weird lately. Cloudy: What are you hiding from us Announcer?! Announcer: I'm hiding nothing. Announcer: The challenge is a balance beam, last person standing gets immunity for their team. Taco: Really? That's the best you could think of? You know, I could- Announcer: go Pin: I can't believe we're doing this again. Clock: Well, all you have to do, is nothing. Just watch. *roboty falls off and knocks balloony with him* Snowball: Ahaha! Roboty is way too fat to fit. Taco: What about Spongy? Snowball: Oh, yeah *charges up to spongy, hits him but he is too squishy and snowball bounces off of him* Cloudy: Hey tree! Want to form an alliance? Tree: No. Cloudy: If you don't, then i'll scream! Tree: As if that'll do anything. Cloudy: *screams* Tree: *falls off* Pin: Cloudy! Tree is on our team! Cloudy: Oh, whoops. *golf ball gets poked by stick* Golf Ball: Huh? Hey! Who was that? *golf ball gets knocked off with stick* Snowball: that'll teach her. Tree: Isn't she on your team. Snowball: I wish she wasn't. *teardrop slips but pin catches her* Pin: Don't worry teardrop! Alliance power! *pin slips off and is stuff on the beam with her feet* Pin: Oh no! We need Leafy! Pie: Don't worry Pin! I'll help you! *pie tries to bring pin up, but fails too and all three of them fall* Pie: Oh, well, PIN!? Why were you helping Teardrop! Pin: I'm sorry! But I just want to keep our alliance. Pie: Well, you can't, because TEARDROP IS ON THE OTHER TEAM! Pin: Well, I'm sorry! But Teardrop is the only person that likes me! Pie: PIN YOU WEREN'T, AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *explodes* Pin: *licks remains of pie on herself* Pin: Mmm, blueberry! *meanwhile on the beam* Cloudy: Hey, Needle! Needle: Yeah? Cloudy: Do you mind if i call you Needy? Needle: *slaps cloudy* Don't call me Needy! Cloudy: Did you just slap me? Needle: Yeah! Cloudy: *screams, and needle falls off* Cloudy: That'll teach her for touching me. Pencil: It's about time you got someone from the other team. Cloudy: Aren't you on the other team? Pencil: Uh, no. *walks away nervously* Cloudy: Uhm, okay? Taco: HEY CLOUDY! Cloudy: *screams from fear, taco and lollipop are knocked off* Pen: Okay, Cloudy, you have to stop screaming. Pencil: Wait a minute, this isn't fair! Cloudy can float, she'll just win the challenge! Pen: Well, oh well, I guess our team is gonna win then. Pencil: Grr! *slaps pen off platform* *cloudy manages to get duck tape off of her mouth (yes, she had duct tape now lel) as she is about to scream, pencil puts it back on and cloudy screams inwards killing herself* Pencil: oops. Remote: Thank you for getting rid of that menace! Pencil: No prob bob! Remote: My name is Remote. Pencil: It's just a phrase. Remote: Oh yeah, well, what if i call you bob?! HUH?! Pencil: Jeez, calm down! I wasn't insulting you or whatever. Remote: YES YOU WERE INFACT YOU KNOW WHAT WHAT IF I INSULT YOU?! *starts talking really fast and ends up falling off* Pencil: egh. Nickel: Ugh, don't you think that Remote is crazy? *clock still doing nothing* *pencil kicks nickel off, but nickel hits clock which knocks him off.* Pencil: Wow, I really need to be more careful. Clock: NO! My plan didn't work! But that's impossible! I PLANNED IT PERFECTLY! FGKDGFJKASD *explodes* Nickel: Okay, that is concerning. Barf Bag: Ooh! Cake! Cake: Ew! Get away from me! Barf Bag: I want cake! *chases cake* Cake: EW EW EW EW!!!!! Cake: I'm on your team! Stop chasing me! Barf Bag: *drooling* caaaaakkkeeee..... *cake reaches the end of the beam* Cake: UGH. *jumps off* Barf Bag: Aw, no cake. Pen: Jeez, why are team members killing each other? *pencil kills ice cube* Donut: Pencil! You need to calm down! Pencil: I am perfectly CALM. *starts hyperventilating* Donut: Uh, Pencil? *pencil runs after donut, donut dodges pencil and pencil falls off* Donut: Huh, Pencil is crazy now! Barf Bag: Hi Donut! *donut jumps off* FINAL 2: SPONGY AND BARF BAG Clock: WHAT?! BUT SPONGY HAS DONE NOTHING, HOW IS IT WORKING FOR HIM? Were my coordinates wrong? Was I doing something? What is he doing that i wasn't doing? What? WHAT? WHAT?!?! Pen: I thought you exploded! Clock: I did you idiot, I got recovered over there. Pen: Wow, rude. Taco: Uh, announcer, the last two are on the same team. Announcer: Oh, yeah, they are. Remote: You weren't supposed to tell him that! Taco: Well, why not? Because you want to wait more? Remote: *tsk* good point. Announcer: Anyways, Vote in the comments for Teardrop, Balloony, Snowball, Remote, Clock, Needle, Lollipop, Golf Ball, Pencil, or Taco to be eliminated. Voting ends September 6th 4:00 PM EST. Aftermath *barf bag and spongy are still on the beam* Barf Bag: Hi Spongy! Spongy: Hi Barf Bag! Barf Bag: Hi Spongy! Spongy: Hi Barf Bag! Barf Bag: Hi Spongy! Spongy: Hi Barf Ba- *a rock is thrown at barf bag which knocks him off* Snowball (off screen): Would you shut up! *silence for a bit* Spongy: Hi Barf Bag!